Dark Side
by foreverythingsweet
Summary: When Sonny gets the leading part in a new TV show about a 200 year old vampire, a past she wanted to keep covered is starting to surface
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance or other shows that will appear in this story**

So Random was just canceled because Mr. Condor decided he want to start a show that was about what everybody loved, vampires. The cast of So Random was put on _Dark Side_, which was supposed to be the new hit. Sonny gets the lead role of Mattie Forge, who has been a vampire for 200 years. But unsuspecting friends learn some more things about Sonny as the show goes on, like a past she wanted to forget. When old friends show up that Sonny thought were dead, she's going to need a _savior_.

**I gave a hint to who is going to show up. Just think about it. REAL hard. The first person who guesses right I will make into a character.**


	2. New Shows

**Sorry I haven't updated yet. I don't have immediate access to a computer. I don't own anything.**

Sonny's Point of View

I made my way onto the new set beaming with happiness. a lot of people think that the happiness is an act, it is. My past is pretty dark, not that I would tell anyone, but I like to keep it covered. It's basically just heartbreak after heartbreak. The new series was called _Dark Side_, I play a vampire who has been turned for over 2 centuries and is trying to live a normal life. I know, cliché, but this won't be nearly as dramatic as Twilight, it has more humor than drama. Tawni plays my best friend, whose also a vampire, Marine. My character's name is Mattie Craig. Since So Random got canceled to make room for this show, Mr. Condor put the whole cast on here. I went to hair and makeup and sat down in a chair they had for me. When I was finished and ready to start, I had curly hair, smoky eye makeup and pale pink lipstick. In the show, Mattie dresses somewhat dark, so my style should fit perfectly. The set was a high school hallway to start with. Here we go.

…..After Filming…..

They show was fantastic so far! I really did love it. I was just scared that my past was going to come back. So you probably know by now, I'm a vampire and have been one since 1862. I don't like to think about my past because it has been painful at the least. I was married, but then I was changed and forced to fake my death. I never really knew, but I heard that my husband moved on, but I guess that's what I would have wanted. Tawni is the only other person who knows I'm a vampire and is trying to convince me to change her. But she doesn't realize what that entails, giving up everything you love just to live forever was so not worth it, but if it's what she wants. I drink human blood, but only enough to where I'm satisfied, I let them people live, then compel them to forget. My life is a routine, one the can't be broken, and I really wish it could.

**(I was gonna stop there, but I think I will give you a peek to who Sonny is trying to forget.)**

Mystery Person's Point of View

150 years to the day. I looked into my drink, trying to drowned out the memories of my dead wife. Ally didn't deserve to die, she was just 19, 5 years my junior. She was my brother's best friend when he was younger so her coming into the family was nothing. I sighed as I looked back into the bottle of whiskey. How long before this ended? How long before the heartbreak was over? How long before I could forget my beautiful wife and move on. I laughed bitterly. Never. I had the memories as if it happened yesterday. Ally would never fade from my mind, and I don't know if it was a good or bad thing. On one hand, I could keep her alive in my memories forever and replay her laugh on repeat when I went to bed, on the other hand, her smile would haunt my thoughts and her death would haunt my dreams. Ally had been my life. When she died, I felt like everything fell apart. I could still remember the screams I heard that could only have come from her mouth just minutes before I found out she had left this world. The people of the town rushing to go find out who was hurt, and I was in front. If my Ally was hurt, I would be the first to know and the first to help. But, of course, when we got there, all that was left was a puddle of blood and the locket I gave to her on our wedding day. People wonder what happened to me to make me the monster I am today? Damon Salvatore had his heart ripped out and stomped on that day, and I might never get it back.


	3. Shocking Discoveries

**So one of my reviewers asked if I was going to include Jackson Tyler and I was wondering what you guys thought? If I did include him, what pat should he play. Should he be Sonny's love interest in her show or be a real vampire and one of Damon's friends? Let me know. Also, do you want more of Damon's POV or more of Sonny's POV or maybe someone else's? **

Sonny's Point of View

I walked through the hallways of Condor Studios to get to the cafeteria for lunch. _Dark Side_ had been on for almost 2 months now. The cafeteria was mostly empty, so I got my lunch and sat at a table alone. The food was gross as usual, but it didn't bother me a whole lot today.

"Hey Sonny." Tawni sat down next to me and smiled. She reminded me of my best friend from when I was human. Soon, Nico, Grady, and Zora joined us with their lunch. I looked at my cast again. I was thirsty because I hadn't fed in almost 2 days and even then it wasn't much blood. I played with my ring and tried to think back to the day I was changed. I didn't know who changed me, or even why, but I knew what it took me from. Damon. My charming husband. And of course, Stefan, my best friend. I Lastly, I thought of the child who was growing inside me and who never got the chance to live or how his father never knew the child was created. I was in the woods trying to find blueberries to make pie, something special for when I told Damon, but that never happened.

"Sonny, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Nico asked. I felt my face and sure enough, warmed tears were present. I think Tawni understood what I was thinking about and wrapped me in a hug. How could I have been so stupid as to walk in the woods alone? I knew it was dangerous, I knew I shouldn't do it, but I wanted to make telling Damon I was pregnant so special, something neither of us would ever forget. I guess I accomplished that. Me dying was something he would never forget.

Stefan's Point of View

I sat on the couch with Elena, watching Damon wallow in his misery. I knew what today was and I knew not to say anything to upset him today. Ally's death had affected me, I know it did, having your best friend die was painful by any means. But I can't fathom how Damon felt when he remembered that day. The blood, the locket, which now sits in one of his drawers, the screams, Ally's screams, and the funeral. I could see Bonnie and Caroline in the room, carefully watching my brother too.

"Damon, are you crying?" Bonnie stated shocked. Damon either didn't hear her because he was lost in thought or had nothing left in him to reply. "Damon! Stop ignoring me!"

Suddenly, the whiskey bottle was thrown into the fireplace.

"Shut up, Bonnie! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Damon stormed out of the room, but not before I could hear a sob escape his lips.

"What's his problem?" Elena asked me. How did I tell them about what Damon's been through? How Damon really doesn't love Katherine, or that he never slept with her?

"150 years ago, Damon's wife died." it was the only way to put it. I could hear all the girl's gasp, just before I could hear glass breaking upstairs. "Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow." they all nodded their heads.

"Well, I have some news!" Caroline said. "My friend Tawni works at Condor Studios on a new show and she invited us to come visit the set for a week!"

"You mean the set to Dark Side!" Elena all but screamed.

"Yes! Her friend Sonny has been down in the dumps lately so she thought maybe if we went to visit her it would cheer Sonny up! You guys want to?"

"What's Dark Side?" Damon asked, re-emerging to the room.

"You don't know what Dark Side is!" Bonnie yelled. "It's about Mattie Craig whose been a vampire for over 200 years, but fully embraces it. The show is about how she has no soul and no regret for killing people. But, one day, she starts to meet people and they start to change her. Oh my gosh! The new episode is coming on in 5 minutes!" I rolled my eyes, but tossed the clicker to her anyways. The TV popped on and they flipped to the right channel. The Show opened up to a girls heels and she started talking.

"Pain. It's a daily occurrence, whether from a paper cut, being dumped, or getting a bad grade on something you worked really hard on, it doesn't matter. Everyone causes pain in someone's life. It just so happens that I cause a whole lot more pain than others." the voice sounded so familiar, then the camera moved up her body until resting on the girl's face. Oh my gosh.

Damon's Point of View

Ally.


	4. Strange Questions

**I don't own anything**

Sonny's Point of View

I walked onto the set of _Dark Side_ and got ready to film. My happy mood had taken a downward turn after thinking about Damon and my baby.

"Sonny! Are you almost ready to film?" Marshall asked me.

"Yeah. Let me go get changed into my outfit" he nodded and I went to the costume department. I changed into a dark blue dress and made sure my hair was still like it should be.

"Hey Sonny?" I saw Tawni jogging up to me "My friend is coming here and bringing some people to cheer you up." oh no. Tawni had a good heart when you looked deep, but sometimes her ideas were just plain bad.

"Tawni, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, and if I want to get on your good side so you will change me, I have to do things like this."

"Tawni, I'm not changing you. And it's not because I don't want you turning into a monster, I could really care less about that, but because you have to leave so much behind."

"Sonny! Stop it! I don't have a husband, or a child and you're my best friend. My mom treats me like garbage anyway and she will never know the difference. Please Sonny." I could feel myself caving. After spending over a century alone, I wanted a friend that would last forever, and I never thought I would find it in Tawni Hart.

"Come to the dressing room after filming and bring someone you don't know." I told her and walked on set. After filming, I made sure to get to the dressing room somewhat quickly. Tawni waited there with an intern who I had never learned the name of. I made sure to compel the girl to stay quiet and in her seat. When I made the cut on my wrist, I held it to Tawni's mouth to drink. She drank for a good 5 minutes until I pulled my wrist away from her.

"Tawni, are you sure this is what you want?" she nodded and I brought my hands to her head. "It might hurt for a second." I said before snapping her neck. I waited for who knows how long before she finally came to. She could smell the intern and immediately went for the young girl's neck. She was like me now, I would never have to be alone again. And in all honesty, it felt really good.

Damon's Point of View

I couldn't get on the plane fast enough. I had to get there fast. I had to. I would get Ally back, my Ally. I still can't believe she's alive, or figuratively. I sat next to Stefan on the plane and he seemed excited about it as well. I closed my eyes and for the first time since Ally's death, I had good dreams of her. On our wedding day, our wedding night, the first time I woke up with her laying next to me and so on. When Stefan shook me, I realized we had landed in Hollywood, and I couldn't stop smiling. We got a cab to bring us to the hotel and dropped our stuff off before we went to Condor Studios. Since Caroline's friend knew we were coming we were let right in. a blonde girl wearing a lot of pink came running towards us.

"Hi, I'm Tawni." she held out her hand to all the people she didn't know.

"Hey Tawn, these are my friends, Bonnie Bennet, Elena Gilbert, and Stefan and Damon Salvatore." a cloud of confusion came across Tawni's face.

"Salvatore?"

"Yeah. It's Italian for-"

"Savior. I know Sonny told me. Are you a vampire?" I was not expecting that question.

**I know! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Quick question. Should Stefan be with Elena or Tawni? I was kinda leaning towards Tawni, but I have no idea why.**


	5. Big Secrets

**I don't own anything**

Katherine's Point of View **(expecting that?)**

One big mystery to Mystic Falls is how Allison Salvatore was pronounced dead, but with no idea how she died. I'm sure people had their suspicions, but I know the truth. The way she died, the pain she was in, and how she woke up afterwards. It's strange really that Damon and Stefan still haven't connected the dots after all these years. I know that Damon has never been in love with me, I never bothered to compel him, he was far too depressing after Allison's "death", so I just left him alone. But you want the truth? I knew who Allison was, who she knew, and that she was pregnant. It was all part of the plan to get Stefan and or Damon, well not so much Damon as Stefan, but all in all, it worked. Stefan was grieving and fell right into my arms, and if I play my cards right, I can do it again. So I made sure that they saw Dark Side and went rushing to find Allison, because when they get here, get reattached to her, and then she dies mysteriously, I will be waiting with open arms.

I**I know, short chapter, but I thought you guys might like to see how Sonny died and part of the plan for the future.**


	6. Strange Questions Continued

**Hi again! If I owned either shows, would I be writing this?**

Sonny's Point of View

The couch in my dressing room was so comfortable and perfect for napping. Tawni and I still share a dressing room, but it is a lot bigger than it used to be. Tawni had gone out to meet some of her friends and would be back in about 30 minutes to introduce them to me. I closed my eyes and let the darkness of sleep consume me.

_Dream_

_I stood in the kitchen of the small house I shared with Damon. We could have afforded a bigger one, but I loved our house. I closed my eyes as I waited for the cookies to be done and thought of the past few weeks. Ever since the wedding, I couldn't have been happier. I loved living with Damon and being on my own. He had been the perfect husband, always helping me if I needed it, never making too much of a mess and always reassuring me of his love. So naturally, I was excited to tell him the news of our baby._

"_Ally? Are you home?" I could hear the deep voice of my husband call to me from the front door._

"_In here Damon." this would be a good time to tell him, but I needed to wait. Tomorrow I would go pick the berries so I could make him his favorite pie. I felt his loving arms wrap around me as he began to kiss my neck. _

"_How long until the cookies are done?" he whispered into my neck. I knew what he was suggesting._

"_About 2 minutes. We can do that after." he smiled into my neck. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to wait for those 2 minutes._

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a smile on my face. There was nothing I loved more than those memories with Damon. If only I could still keep making them.

Damon's Point of View

"Did you just ask if we were vampires?" Caroline asked her friend Tawni.

"Yes. Are you?" the blonde questioned again.

"I didn't know you knew about vampires." Caroline looked upset "But if you are asking, me Damon and Stefan are. How do you know about vampires?" everyone looked curious.

"Sonny is a vampire. She told me all about her past and then I asked her if she would change me. She did and I have to say I love it!"

"Is Sonny the friend you wanted us to cheer up?" Bonnie asked. Tawni nodded furiously

"Yeah. But before we go you have to answer something for me. Stefan, Damon, where were you raised?" before I could answer, Stefan did

"Mystic Falls." a huge smile grew over Tawni's face.

"That means your Sonny's Damon?" she looked straight at me. I could only nod. I was about to see my wife, who I thought had been dead for over a century and a half. "Are you ready to see her again?" I couldn't follow her fast enough.


	7. Reunion

**Damon's POV**

Hurry up! I am not a patient man and waiting while Caroline and Tawni caught up was getting on my nerves. They talked to each other last week and I hadn't seen my wife in almost 150 years!

"Alright! Let's go to the set. I can show you guys that then we can go find Sonny!" Finally! I thought as Tawni spoke. I just wanted to get to my wife and indulge in her for a few decades. Can you blame me, I mean really, 150 years! We walked to the set where, in pain staking detail, Tawni showed us around. If she wasn't already a vampire I might has drained her by now.

"Fine. Damon, would you like to see Sonny now?" she really had to ask that? I mean come on. It wasn't obvious enough?

"Yes, Tawni, that's all I've wanted for almost 3 hours." She lead me down a few hallways to another hallway with dressing rooms on either side.

"Sonny was taking a nap, so she will be in our dressing room. Third room down on the right. It was a gold star on the front, can't miss it. Meanwhile, I will take the rest of you to the cafeteria to get some fro-yo." I nodded an quickly left them and went to the door. I turned to knob quietly and entered. Across the room, a girl sat with curly brown hair, and immediately I knew it was my Ally. My wife, my lover, and my best friend.

"Ally?"

**Sonny/Ally's POV**

"Ally?" I turned around to face to all too familiar voice.

"Damon? How-what-Damon?" I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. because I know that if the was a dream and I woke up, I couldn't live with the heartbreak it would cause. I had had dreams of him, but never ones where he was a vampire and came to find me. They were always what would have happened if I didn't go into the woods.

"Ally, it's me I swear. I'm a vampire too. But-how were you turned, I found the locket and all the blood. I thought you were dead!" his eyes started to water. I knew showing a lot of emotion was hard for him, especially crying in front of others.

"I went into the woods to pick some berries and some vampire changed me. All I remember is her voice. How were you changed?" I saw regret and anger fill his eyes.

"I thought I told you to never go in the woods?" he almost yelled.

"I wanted to make a pie for when I told you. You're favorite with the wild blueberries."

"To tell me what?" fear entered his eyes now. I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyes.

"That I was pregnant." I barely whispered it, but I knew he heard from the pain that entered his eyes.

"A baby?" I nodded as I bit my lip. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry Ally." I felt his arms wrap around me. "All this time, I thought you were dead to me Ally. Never leave me again."

"Never, my love." And for the first time in almost a hundred years, I felt my favorite feeling. His lips against mine. I was a passionate kiss, one that only Damon can give. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in as he gently started to caress my mouth. I let out a small moan, which he reacted to. Let's just say we didn't leave the room until we were WELL reacquainted with each other's bodies. I didn't even want to leave then.

**Damon's POV**

I woke up to the feeling on Ally's naked body against mine. I don't think there was a better feeling, until I thought about what had happened just 3 hours ago. A baby. I let it fully sink in now. While I had dealt with the loss of Ally, she had dealt with the loss of me and a baby. I wonder if it was a boy or a girl. If only I had gone with her to pick the berries, well, if I had known. I felt her stir next to me as she started to wake up.

"Good morning, my love." I whispered to her.

"Good morning, my husband." Electricity shot through me. She still considered us married. Thank God.

"You still want to be married, Ally?" I inquired.

"Of course. Don't you?" I saw fear started to creep in her eyes.

"Yes! I just wasn't so sure if you wanted to be or not. I mean, it has been almost 150 years."

"All the more reason to go on a decade long honeymoon." We thought so alike, sometimes it was scary. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss soon deepened and I made sure, yet again, I had every curve of her body memorized. I could definitely spend eternity like this. Just loving Ally each day that came along, and making sure that nothing bad would ever happen to her. That was my new mission in undead…dead life.

"Damon, I love you, and I would love to have a 5th go around, but I am starving and thirsty. Maybe we could do this again in like an hour? After I get food and water?" she asked as I made my way up her neck with kisses.

"But I want it now!" I laughed.

"Get dressed. Is Stefan with you?"

"Yeah, he is with Tawni, his girlfriend and all the other people that tagged along. But can't you make up your time with him after the decade long honeymoon?"

"No! I want to see my best friend and I will be darned if I don't within the next hour!" then, the worst thing happened. She gave me puppy eyes.

"Ally, not the eyes. I can't take the eyes, you know that!" but that only made them stronger.

"Fine" she smiled victoriously and started to put her clothes on. How did I get so lucky?

**I know! Not updating for like 4 months is terrible, but I had a lot going on in my life. On the bright side, longest chapie yet! And lots of Danny (my official nickname of Damon/Sonny) fluff. I hope maybe this makes up for my absence ( ;**


End file.
